deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Storyline
Deemo is a unique game that features a background story. By playing the game and growing the tree, players can unlock pieces of the story and reach the story ending when the tree grows to be 20m in height. There are currently 6 videos and feature images that fade in and out. It is expected that the story will continue as the game gets updated. We can only describe it with words, but the video is a million times better than the descriptions here. Make sure you watch it! Part 1 - Lonely Deemo This part of the story shows the lonely Deemo who lives in a tower all alone. The background music is Untitled2, and can be played and unlocked eventually, depending on how well the player has played the existing songs. You can see piano sheets flying down from the top throughout the movie. Part 2 - Falling Girl This part first shows Deemo playing the piano then suddenly realizing something - A girl is falling through a window from the top of his tower. Luckily Deemo saved her from the fall. They quickly become friends. This part is unlocked together with the song Nine Point Eight. Part 3 - Budding This part shows the budding of the tree. The little girl and Deemo discover it together. She imagines that the tree will grow...and grow...and grow...until she can get out of Deemo's castle by climbing up the tree. This really thrills her. This part is unlocked when the tree is at 2 meters high. Part 4 - Growing This is probably the shortest movie clip in the game. It shows the little girl can't touch the leaves of the trees easily anymore - it's growing higher and higher. You can see fruits on the tree too. This part is unlocked at 4 meter tree height. Part 5 - I Miss My Home Deemo and the girl are watching the tree from a distance...the tree is high. It has almost reached the window she fell from. It appears as though she's remembered something and starts to cry while Deemo tries to comfort her. The background song is somewhat similar to the final notes of Sairai. Unlocked at 10 meter tree height. Part 6 - Blossom This part is unlocked when the player completes the game (20 meter tree height). The little girl sees the tree is covered in bright orange. She happily dances around Deemo, while he plays the piano. What is Deemo thinking? Is he happy because he helped the girl? Or is he sad because the girl is leaving? No one can really say. Then the credits to the game's developers, music composers, vocals, artwork designers, etc. show up with the previous memories from the game playing in the background. Take a look at them at least once. They spent so much time making this wonderful game for us to enjoy, and the background song is so nice. In the end, you can see a picture frame, with the phrase "To be continued...", below it. The picture shows a man playing the piano (though his face obscured), and the girl sitting on the piano, laughing happily. What does that mean? Did the girl leave in the end? What happened to Deemo? What about the Masked Lady? We will only know when the next game comes out. The background song for the last part of the storyline is Sakura Iro No Yume, meaning Cherry-colored Dream. Part 7 - Leaves This part is unlocked when the player plays a song after he completed the game (20 meters tree) It features the Lady Masked Lady gazing at the tree,smiling. As leaves starts to flutter down, She pulled out her hand. A leaf rested in her palm. She then proceed to crush the leaf and threw it to the ground, leaving the crumbs falling to the ground... What is the Masked Lady up to? Why did she crushed the leaf? No one knows it for sure. This will unlock 2 songs: Angelic Sphere and Leviathan. Category:Deemo